U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,728, entitled “PVC Cap Packaging Insert,” is directed to a cap packaging insert shaped and sized to follow the inner surface contours of the front portion of a baseball cap and to be retained in place by inserting it inside the sweatband of the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,043,761, entitled “Removable Insulated Head Gear Lining,” is directed to removable liners for head gear specially configured for placement within a cap or hat for enhanced thermal comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,691, entitled “Cap Shape Supporting and Form Maintaining Device, AKA ‘Hat Noodle’ and Method of Storage for Cap,” is directed to a shape supporting or form-maintaining device for a cap having a plurality of slots that allow for adjustment of its size and form to the size and form of the subject cap.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0302697, entitled “Safety Headwear System Having Interchangeable Outer Coverings for Providing Customizable Appearance,” is directed to a system for interchangeable customized headwear that includes safety features designed to protect the head and that includes a plurality of covering connectors configured to couple to associated shell connectors.